


Significant Other

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s07e16 Chimera (X-Files), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "You weren't joking about that 8 hour long shower"  Mulder laughed as Scully opened the door and pulled him inside, wearing nothing but her cream colored fluffy bathrobe.





	Significant Other

"You weren't joking about that 8 hour long shower" Mulder laughed as Scully opened the door and pulled him inside, wearing nothing but her cream colored fluffy bathrobe.  
"I'm not warmed up yet, either" she replied, arms around his neck, his hands on her hips as he stepped into her arms.  
"I think I have something for that" he teased and grabbed her, picking her up, bathrobe giving way as she twined her legs around his hips, letting him carry her to the bedroom.  
"You're just what I need" Scully caught his lips half way as she pulled herself even closer.  
Mulder's arms tightened around her and they both forgot the last few days for a moment, happy to have each other. 

"You should have seen it Scully" he called from the bedroom "the man lived like a king, wanted for nothing. Breakfast waiting, shirt pressed, dinner like thanksgiving," when she walked in he sat naked in bed, case file spread in his lap, making notes on margins "and still it wasn't enough for him"  
"You said he wanted a divorce earlier" she replied, handing him the coffee "that feeling probably never went way"  
Feeling her fingers run through his hair, he looked up smiling and she leaned down to kiss him again, briefly but sweetly. The coffee was black and bitter, but taking the first sip didn't burn his mouth, she knew exactly what he liked. Sitting opposite him, legs crossed, she reached for her own mug.  
"Maybe she smothered him with affection" she continued "in her obsession with appearances she refused to accept life for what it was. Life's not a magazine cover, not everything will be in it's place all the time, you need room to breathe"  
"I think she didn't give herself room to breath, sitting alone at home for how many years, husband a cop, a dangerous job even in a small town, completely dependent on him"  
"She didn't have much of a life, she had ideas about life, but we know ideas and reality sometimes don't match"  
"Two mistresses Scully, not one, two!" his outrage made her laugh "and they knew about each other!"  
"Well, the Sheriff wasn't completely innocent in this either"  
"She wanted to protect her family, tried to bury the anger, I think that's why it came back as a raven, screaming 'nevermore' for her while she kept smiling, feeling betrayed. One of the mistresses was her best friend, so she had no one to confide..." he trailed off feeling memories of his own coming back.  
"Isolation can do terrible damage" Scully said, cupping his cheek "but she found you and you helped her face her demon, maybe one day she will get better"  
He kissed the inside of her palm, accepting the comfort of her touch "Who would have thought you'll find more hope in the underbelly of D.C. than in a small town in Vermont"  
"Hope can be found in all places Mulder, but let's not go looking for it anytime soon, okay?"  
She set the mug on the bedside table and stretched out across the bed, head propped up on the palm of her hand "I still haven't forgiven you for ditching me, you know"  
"That wasn't me this time, you can go take it up with Skinner"  
"Right now?" she teased, shifting her legs, the robe falling away to expose more of her slender thigh.  
"Definitely not" Mulder set the mug next to hers and his notes landed on the floor before he laid down next to her, their faces inches apart. Smile on his lips and in his eyes was only tip of the iceberg "She asked me if I had a significant other"  
"And what did you tell her?" her tone sensuous, feeling him untie the belt, warm hand on bare skin working it's magic.  
"Not in widely understood definition of that term"  
"So which part of the definition I'm not?" she let him roam one inch up, two inches down.  
"You're not other, Scully" the back of her thigh and ass, up to the valley of her waist and back down again "there's no me without you, we're us, even with separate apartments, opinions and bank accounts"  
"I'm not ironing your shirts" she rolled onto her back and hand on the nape of his neck, drew him in the last two inches.  
"And I am making you breakfast"  
He slipped two fingers between her thighs and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. They were the significant part.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the most perfect gifset](https://txf-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/161511612457) on tumblr, it's worth 1000 more words and mine will never do it justice.


End file.
